


Looking for a Saviour

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-seasons 9, 10, and 11 mix for Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Saviour

**Looking for a Saviour**  

A Dean Winchester Fanmix

  

 

Listen here

 

[Looking for a Saviour](http://8tracks.com/alanndra/looking-for-a-saviour?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [alanndra](http://8tracks.com/alanndra?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

or 

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cf9w39tww9y655v/Looking_for_a_Saviour.zip)

 

  **Garbage - Happy Home**

In my happy home,  
I barely breathe  
In my lover's arms,  
I find relief  
And there's a sky that's changing,  
and a bird that sings  
I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out

In my lovers arms,  
I wait for morning  
I beg my god to speak and tear me apart  
I'd lay down my body,  
I'd lay down my arms  
I never once in my sweet short life meant anybody harm

In my happy home,  
I read the signs  
In my lover's arms,  
I move in time  
There's no more crying,  
and there's no more lies  
I never once in my sweet short life was waiting for desire

And there's no more crying  
And there's no more pain  
I never thought for one second,  
I'd have nothing left but shame  
In my happy home, I barely breathe  
I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out

 

**Marina and The Diamonds - Homewrecker**

Deception and perfection are wonderful traits.  
One will breed love,  
The other hate  
You'll find me in the lonely hearts  
Under 'I am after a brand new start'

And I don't belong to anyone

They call me Homewrecker  
Homewrecker  
They call me Homewrecker  
Homewrecker  
...  
I'm only happy when I'm on the run  
I break a million hearts just for fun  
I don't belong to anyone

I guess you could say that my life's a mess  
But I'm still looking pretty in this dress  
I'm the image of deception

When everything is life and death  
You may feel like there's nothing left  
Instead of love and trust and laughter  
What you get is happy never after  
But deep down all you want is love.  
The pure kind we all dream of  
But we cannot escape the past  
So you and I will never last

 

**MS MR - Twenty Seven**

Staring at a wall for most of the day  
Face down in ceilings couldn't pull away  
Pray for me, my soul just take  
Cause I slip away and go insane;  
Don't build for me an empty grave

Don't need the promise of heaven  
Just faith I'll pass twenty seven  
Broken at the source  
Let me be your singing corpse  
Singing corpse

I have this dream where I cut out my tongue  
So I can't make promises that can never be done  
Brittle strands become threads  
Breaking fast as the dead spreads

 

**Florence + The Machine - Lover to Lover**

I've been losing sleep,  
I've been keeping myself awake,  
I've been wandering the streets,  
For days and days and days,  
Going from road to road,  
Bed to bed,  
Lover to lover,  
And black to red,  
But I believe,  
I believe...

There's no salvation for me now,  
No space among the clouds,  
And I've seen that I'm heading down,  
But that's alright

And I've been taking chances,  
I've been setting myself up for the fall,  
I've been keeping secrets,  
From my heart and from and from my soul.  
...  
No space among the clouds...  
And I feel I'm heading down...  
But that's alright,  
That's alright,  
That's alright!  
That's alright!  
That's alright!  
That's alright!

 

**Vienna Teng - The Tower**

The one who survives by making the lives  
Of others worthwhile,  
She's coming apart  
Right before my eyes.  
The one who depends on the services that she renders  
To those who come knocking,  
She's seeing too clearly what she can't be  
What understanding defies.

She says, "I need not to need,  
Or else a love with intuition.  
Someone who reaches out to my weakness  
And won't let go.  
I need not to need  
I've always been the tower  
But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow."

She turns up the light  
Anticipating night falling tenderly around her.  
Watches the dusk,  
The words won't come.  
She carries the act so convincingly,  
The fact is sometimes she believes it.  
She can be happy with the way things are,  
Be happy with the things she's done.

 

**Jem - 24**

Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends   
To make amends  
His eyes said it all   
I started to fall   
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to   
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,   
Now I've one day

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Is there a heaven, a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell?  
Now I can see  
What matters to me.  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be

 

**Marina and The Diamonds - Living Dead**

Everyday I feel the same  
Stuck, and I can never change  
Sucked into a black balloon  
Spat into an empty room  
But was it really worth it?  
Did I really deserve it?  
It happens when you're hurting  
And cut me at the surface  
Of my heart  
Of my heart-heart-heart

I'm living dead, dead, dead, dead  
Only alive-live-live-live  
When I pretend-tend-tend-tend  
That I have died, died, died, died, died, died  
I haven't lived life  
I haven't lived love  
Just bird's eye view  
From the sky above  
I'm dead, dead, dead, dead  
I'm living dead, dead, dead, dead  
Dead

Got bubble wrap around my heart  
Waiting for my life to start  
But everyday it never comes  
Permanently at square one  
When it's late at night-ight  
I'm so dissatisfied-ied  
The weight of an empty life-ife  
Will lessen in the moonlight  
In the light  
In the light-light-light

 

**Butterfly Boucher - Gun For A Tongue**

Live it and breathe it  
You know that I do  
When I'm all alone, I think of you  
Love it and leave it  
And know when you're done  
Watch out for this girl, she's got a gun for a tongue

Turn turn turn away, I don't want to hear what you say  
You always love me, just because  
What do you want? What do you want?  
Everything  
Everything

But keep it a secret to hold and to trust  
It's gonna bruise, it's gonna crush  
Believe it  
It's over  
In the blink of a lie  
You found another  
It's time to put your arrows aside

 

**Sinead O’Connor - No Man’s Woman**

I don't wanna be no man's woman  
I've other work I want to get done  
I haven't traveled this far to become  
No man's woman  
No man's woman

'Cause I'm tired of it  
And I'm so scared of it  
That I'll never trust again  
'Cause a man can fake you  
Take your soul and make you  
Miserable, in so much pain

My friends think I'm alone but I've got secrets  
I don't tell everything about the love I get  
I got a lovin' man but he's a spirit

He never does me harm never treats me bad  
He never takes away all the love he has  
And I forgive him a million times

I'm never tired of it  
And I'm not scared of it  
'Cause it doesn't cause me pain  
Like a man could fake you  
Take your soul and make you  
Never be yourself again

 

**Laura Marling - The Captain and Hourglass**

My friends they don't really get me,  
think I'm the only one.  
Well I sold my soul to Jesus,  
and since then I've had no fun.  
Behind every tree is a cutting machine,  
and a kite fallen from grace,  
Inside every man is a heart of sand,  
you can see it in his face.  
...  
The wind and I we speak the same but he don't hear so well,  
If you're gonna have to curse him,  
well you're gonna have to yell.  
And the sky and I we've had our fights and I'm coming round to rain,  
If the rain come down,  
and I don't go out,  
I don't ever have to speak again.  
...  
The captain's got his boots on and he's heading out the door,  
Leaving his lady alone thinking,  
'He don't love me no more.'  
He's done with all this bullshit,  
he's going back to war,  
If heaven is as heaven does,  
then this is hell for sure.

 

**Marina and The Diamonds - Valley of the Dolls**

Born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope  
Built with a heart, broken from the start  
And now I die slow  
...  
Back to zero, here we go again, again  
Racing down into oblivion  
Back to zero, here we go  
I can feel it coming to the end  
The end

In the valley of the dolls, we sleep  
Got a hole inside of me  
Living with identities  
That do not belong to me  
In my life, I got this far  
Now I’m ready for the last hoorah  
Dying like a shooting star  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley  
In the valley

 

**Imogen Heap - Wait It Out**

Where do we go from here?  
How do we carry on?  
I can't get beyond the questions.  
Clambering for the scraps  
In the shatter of us collapsed.  
It cuts me with every could-have-been.

Pain on pain on play, repeating  
With the backup, makeshift life in waiting.

Everybody says that time heals everything.  
But what of the wretched hollow?  
The endless in-between?  
Are we just going to wait it out?

 

**Bat For Lashes - All Your Gold**

Never see the big church steeple when I call you on the phone  
Never feel the rush of angels, when we stay up late alone  
Never whisper you a great love story, only scream and cry and moan  
But you’re a good man, but you’re a good man  
I keep telling myself to just let go  
Oh, let go of the one who took all your gold  
...  
There was someone that I knew before  
A heart from the past, that I cannot forget  
I let him take all my gold, and hurt me so bad  
But now for you, I have nothing left of all my gold

Stare my heart blank, am I ever gonna let him go? Get my gold back  
And today I was a dead girl walking, see the light burn through tears  
Heard you say my name and get to talking of the love and all the fears  
And you saw all the pain I was holding, and yet still you’d hold me near  
'Cos you’re a good man, 'cos you’re a good man,  
I keep telling myself to just let go

 

**Adam Lambert - Runnin'**

Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.

'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb  
Living in the cold  
The higher, the lower the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down

 

**P!nk - Sober**

Ah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation (I know we did)  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?

Ah, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "Come and play."  
Ah, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame  
...  
When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, "Never again."  
Broken down in agony, just tryna find a friend

 

**Ellie Goulding - In My City**

If I ever had a wish in the whole world  
I would’ve listened to my brother when he spoke to me  
And I never would’ve played with my conscience  
In the fields where I was in their company

But You gave me wings and I used them  
I used them, I used them on my youth  
And You gave me wings and I used them  
I used them, and I won’t lose them

Now I found my feet, count to 1, 2, 3  
And I’m taking off tonight, now I’m free  
As I walk my feet on the cold concrete  
And I and I and I

I can feel my dreams when I’m in my city  
I fall on my knees for my, for my city  
We’re going off the dream in my, in my city  
And that’s where I’ll stay  
And that’s where I’ll stay  
In my city

Rolling down the streets in my new town  
With the lights blinding and my heart played down  
I think I’ll get a job with stealing people’s thunder  
But the folks back home I’ll make them proud  
...  
My shoulders ache for want of wings  
My city shakes, the fear in me

 

**Tori Amos - Crucify**

Every finger in the room  
is pointing at me  
I wanna spit in their faces  
Then I get afraid of what that could bring  
I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
I got a desert in my mouth  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now

I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Just what God needs  
One more victim

Why do we  
Crucify ourselves  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
I crucify myself  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
And my heart is sick of being in chains  
...  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Got enough guilt to start  
my own religion  
...  
Please be  
Save me  
I cry

 

**Ed Sheeran - Lately (ft. Devlin)**

I seem to find myself talking to the powers that be  
Awake in the shade and shadowed under towering trees  
Admiring the scene, inhaling fumes of flowers that breathe.  
Jet-lagged eyes are begging for an hour to sleep  
Although my blood shot whites and irises they never find any.  
Clock stops at times where the sunshine can blind many  
Although my eyes are heavy, they won't be closing soon  
'Cause I heard that time waits for nobody, I suppose it's true.  
We make corrosive tunes through acid tabs and vocables  
To see the flashing lights at photo shoots, we make our motive moves  
I say whatever I feel to vent a rhyme  
So I can still invent the lines and stay close to the friends of mine  
"'Cause real will recognise real" is what my father says  
And I'll be sticking to this phrase until I pass away  
Overworking, no sleep, is just another way to die slow  
But I'll just keep going strong and never let my eyes close.  
...  
I never sleep  
When trouble steals thoughts from my restless mind for free,  
It could be,  
The times I'm living in  
I never sleep,  
When trouble steals thoughts from my restless mind for free,  
It could be,  
The times I'm living in lately...


End file.
